It Ends Tonight
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: By the all American Rejects.Song!fic about Hermione and Ron as a couple from a fanatic harmonian, me. Please read and review if you're a harmonian, the rest,don't bother...


_Hello everyone, here is the first (and last) R.Hr shot I'm making, no no the sun didn't raise from the West so I didn't become a R.Hr shipper, I just made a shot about how things with Ron and Hermione would be if these two were together in a relationship. I don't own the characters or the song. _

_The shot isn't beta-ed so please be patient with me :)_

_This shot is dedicated to my great beta reader and dearest friend, Song Angel. _**

* * *

**

**_It Ends Tonight_**

_Your subtleties they strangle me _

_I can't explain myself at all _

_And all the wants, and all the needs_

_All I don't want to need at all _

Hermione sighted as she stood in front of her and Ron's door. She knew a fight with Ron might take place as soon as she'd be in that flat. She tried to calm her self at the memory of where she was before, the flat she was before, his flat, her lover's flat. She tried to calm her self at the memory of his warm hands worshiping her body, his soft lips making her gasp his name and his warm, comforting body above her, loving her. Hermione closed her eyes tightly at the thought of what she had to do now in this flat with Ron inside. Hermione and Ron had started being together after the War and soon moved together in this small flat in the centre of London. As time passed by; things weren't as Hermione hoped they'd be with Ron trying but never being what Hermione needed and wanted. Ron tried and Hermione knew and appreciated it but their differences brought more fights than those they had during Hogwarts and Hermione soon started feeling suffocated in her relationship with Ron.

Until some days before she thought she couldn't do something about all this mess because she was afraid she'd break Ron's heart. Luna had found Hermione a few days back and broke some news to her she thought she'd never hear. The biggest problem was that Hermione didn't feel any pain or hurt, only disappointed because Luna's words proved to her in one more way how wrong she was when she chose to be with Ron. Hermione had thought a lot about her relationship with Ron the last few days and had realized that deep down; she had chose to be with him because she had felt like owing him for being crushed with her in their Hogwarts years. The fog in her judgment had been destroyed a few months back, when she started being with Him, when she had finally realized the difference between reconciliation and true love. Luna's news had just made her surer about her affair with Him, the right man.

_The walls start breathing, my mind's unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone_

_A weight is lifted on this evening _

_I give the final blow_

Hermione opened the door and entered the flat with a heavy sight, she moved uncomfortable, worried His smell might still be lingering on her skin, and scared Ron could recognize it.

"Hey," Hermione said to Ron as she entered the living room and found him on his usual spot, a large armchair close to the television which was showing a football game and the walls of the room were almost shaking by the noise coming from the machine. Ron looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"Hey,"

Hermione noticed Ron was slightly out of breath but didn't give much attention and headed for the bedroom, she stopped when Ron spoke.

"Can we talk? It's important." He said and Hermione sighted heavily, she knew that was the night.

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight, it ends tonight_

She sat on the couch and let her bag and keys close to her, she smiled weakly at Ron who smiled back at the same way.

"Tell me what is it, Ron. I'm exhausted." Hermione said calmly even if her heart was beating fast. Ron took a deep breath and turned the television off; he ran a hand through his hair and looked at Hermione again.

"I know you're probably mad at me but the Head Auror kept me until late and I couldn't leave. I'm sorry, Hermione, once more, I'm sorry.' Ron said and Hermione fought mentally to understand him. She soon remembered and anger started surging inside her. Ron would accompany her to take her mother to the doctor. Elizabeth Granger had been operated a few weeks back so a tumor could be removed from her left breast. Hermione's mother was healthy now but with her father with the flu Hermione was the only who could help her mother to the doctor for an important check up. Ron had promised he'd be there but a few days before he had took the day off to watch a Quidditch match with Geroge, that was probably the reason the Head Auror kept him this time longer. Hermione had forgotten about all that because He had helped her with her mother to the hospital and after that bought lunch for both her and Elizabeth. That's how Hermione ended up in His flat. Hermione sighted and stood up, she didn't feel hurt, only anger and disappointed at Ron, again.

"It's OK, I've get used to it, Ron. I understand you." Hermione said, not convincing her own self with her words. She took her stuffs from the couch but Ron stoop up as well and griped her arms as she was ready to walk out of the room. Hermione tried to yank her self free but Ron only tightened his grip and brought her closer so their faces were inches apart. Hermione felt hot anger inside her as she remembered Luna's words almost a week ago.

_A falling star, at least I fall alone _

_I can't explain what you can't explain _

_You're finding things that you didn't know_

_I look at you with such disdain_

"Let my arms, Ron, now!" Hermione said through clenched teeth but Ron didn't obey.

"You think I'm that daft, Hermione? You think I haven't noticed what's going on between you and him?" Ron asked in an angry whisper. "Before Him, you were at least showing some emotion at me when I did something wrong, since when you're screwing him? Since when you let this relationship down, Hermione?" Ron went on and Hermione felt fear inside her heart, how could he notice? She was so careful…

"I don't know what the Hell you're talking about, is that one more jealousy crisis, Ron?" Hermione said and Ron nudged her in his arms, bringing her even closer to him. His face was red allover and Hermione couldn't remember him more angry than this time.

'You think I haven't noticed both you and Him? I'm your best friend! I know both of you like no other! You betrayed me! Both of you, I knew this day would come and I was right!' Ron bellowed and Hermione trembled slightly in his arms.

_The walls start breathing, my mind's unweaving _

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone _

_A weight is lifted on this evening _

_I give the final blow _

"And what about the things you have done, Ron? You think I don't know about you and Lavender?" Hermione snapped when she found her voice. Ron's grip loosened and his furious expression changed to a shocked one. Hermione finally freed her self and moved away from him.

"How do you know?" Ron managed to utter.

"Luna saw you coming out of the "Three Broomsticks", hugged, she saw you kissing." Hermione said calmly, she knew things had ended so she tried to calm her self.

_When darkness turns to light _

Ron looked at Hermione and groaned loudly, he turned around and kicked the table with force; he gripped an ash-tray and crushed it on the floor. Hermione only blinked in reflections to the noise, empty of any emotion for Ron's anger and desperation.

_It ends tonight, it ends tonight _

_Just a little insight won't make this right _

_It's too late to fight, it ends tonight, it ends tonight_

Ron turned at Hermione again and moved closer to her, he grip her arms again but this time less tight and looked at her, he tried to smile but Hermione could see he pretended it.

"We made mistakes, many mistakes, both of us. I – I can be better, I can change, you can help me. I know I have hurt you, I know I probably caused you to fell in his arms. I know, Harry may be better than me but we can make it." Ron said and Hermione looked at him in disdain. Even now, with their relationship shattered, Ron was comparing himself with Harry. Indeed, Ron many times made her cry, made her curse him and regret for being with him but Harry had nothing to do with that now. It was about them and even now, Ron was more worried for Harry having Hermione and not her alone.

"Ron, you don't understand, it's not about him and me. It's about us. I can't keep waiting for you to change, because you can't, because you're who you are and none can change that. And I don't want to change that anymore. I was always proud of you as my best friend and I've tried so hard in this relationship, but I'm tired, I'm tired of waiting, I'm tired of expecting more things than what you can give… I'm sorry, Ron but I can't keep up like this.' Hermione said still in Ron's arms.

_Now I'm on my own side _

_It's better than being on your side _

_It's my fault when you're blind _

_It's better that I see it through your eyes _

Ron's false smile turned to an angry mask and this time he got away from her.

"And what about me, Hermione? What about what I want? What about how I feel? I'm so fucking scared to do the wrong thing, to even live close to you because I know you want me to be different. You never cared of how I feel when I; respected you, your madness with books, your will to live in a muggle neighborhood when I can't even use the felephone, your bloody kneazle, your bossy ways to want something to be done, your interest for Him instead of me! He was always the centre of your life; I was somewhere close but never there! Yes I've been jealous of you since day one because I knew you were better, because I knew he was better and sooner or later you two would be together. He loves to live like a muggle like you do and I don't, you have things in common we two don't have. He always understood you when I couldn't; he always helped you when I couldn't! He always---'Ron trailed off for a second but then went on.

'When He broke up with Ginny a year ago I knew this time was close for us too, but I tired and you kept lifting your expectations and I kept fucking trying! That's why I started with Lavender again, because she accepts me as I am and doesn't want anything more or less!" Ron shouted in one breath. After that both of them fell in silence. It was probably the first time they talked to each other so honestly. This time had come too late, however.

_All these thoughts locked inside _

_Now you're the first to know _

Hermione left the living room and moved fast in her bedroom, she opened her drawers and took out all her clothes, and she moved with her wand her suitcases so she could fill them with her stuffs. From the living room she could hear Ron smashing things, she could feel pain but not for breaking up with him but because she was losing one of her best friends. She could also feel disappointment because she had done the wrong choice. When she finished packing she looked around at the bedroom, she realized; that wasn't her home for a very long time, now with her stuffs packed and only Ron's filling the room Hermione could recognize it only as a place she stood for months. She knew where to go, Harry told her to feel his house as hers the moment she wanted to. For many weeks now, Harry was talking to her about clearing things with Ron out but Hermione decided it only when she learned about him and Lavender a few days back, she thought she'd hurt him by breaking up with him, now she knew she hurt him more by being with him in their lies and problems.

Even with the noises of broken glass and wood in the other room, Hermione smiled weakly with the idea of where she could go now, in a place with no problems and fights, only with care and love. She could finally be with Harry. A true love could be cherished now. A friendship and a false relationship ended tonight.

_It ends when darkness turns to light _

_It ends tonight, it ends tonight_

_Just a little insight won't make this right _

_It's too late to fight, it ends tonight, it ends tonight_

_Tonight, insight _

_When darkness turns to light it ends tonight

* * *

_please give me some feedback :) 


End file.
